


[P4/主花]LIKE 10

by luxurleaf



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxurleaf/pseuds/luxurleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>根本沒什麼...只是被屏所以改ao3</p>
            </blockquote>





	[P4/主花]LIKE 10

──喜欢一个人是怎样的感觉？

鸣上一边听讲课，一边纠结混乱著。

他很认真执笔演算著笔记上的公式，同时脑中也不断浮现许多儿少不宜的画面。

两个自然因数整除，带入标準分解式，这里要写下Y……他握着阳介的性器稍微动动手腕，便会听到好听的呻吟……

老师在讲台上发问，扫过全班后点了阳介站起来回答，鸣上赶紧往后靠，低声告知身后的人答案后，得到对方在耳畔的小声道谢。

在他送阳介回去的那天晚上，这人也是靠在自己耳边说着话，把他的心撩的又痒又害躁。

中堂下课时间，鸣上和阳介聊天，内容都是些不重要的学校琐事。对方半倚在桌缘，侧身低头谈笑，鸣上一本正经坐在位子上，视线从对方腰侧滑过，他驰聘在阳介股间时便有发现这腰握起来很柔韧，如果真的把自己的欲望打进去，扭起来肯定更好看……诸如此类，脑子被分成两半，一半正常运作生活琐事，另一半则尽是些糟糕的联想画面。

鸣上几乎一天二十四小时都在想着阳介。

早上喝味增汤时他想到阳介讨厌豆腐好像是因为软软的食感，旋即又想起阳介唇瓣的触感，软，仿佛一咬即破，他总是很小心翼翼含着吸着。

上学时在路上碰到阳介，轻快的脚步，一如以往开朗的笑脸，还有锁骨。阳介喜欢V领T，一年四季他的内撘都是大V领衣，总会露出脖颈和胸口上缘，即便是深冬时节顶多也只是改为较厚的帽T，他总是控制不住的瞥向那裸露出的肌肤，好想咬咬啃啃，在上面留下印记……

 

午休是他最开心的时段，只有这时阳介是他的。看着阳介吞下自己做的菜，喝掉自己熬的汤，剩下便是鸣上享用那张开合不停的嘴的时刻。他很喜欢贴着阳介的唇或肌肤，感觉对方的体温脉动，虽这种行为只会更加助长那一半糟糕画面的狂暴性，可他控制不了这种索求的行为。

鸣上一直拼命忍耐著，阳介说他们进展太快，说希望下次能选个隔天有假日之时；他也觉得自己过於急躁，两人的第一次应该是要在更加美好而且準备万全的情况下水到渠成。

从他送阳介回家那时开始算起，今天是自他差点忍不住进入阳介后的第三周，正确来说是二十一天又十九个小时，鸣上不知道这样的时间算不算长，他应该要留个给两人缓冲的时间，一直告诫自己再忍忍，多忍个一秒钟……阳介的笑脸好可爱，阳介的肌肤好滑手，据说第一次以后背式会比较顺利，可是他想要看到阳介的脸，那必须采传教士体位……上礼拜周末本来打算看完电影后去爱情旅馆，菜菜子和叔父这几个周末都在家不方便，只是想到要在不属于他的地方做爱就……其实带套会比较好清理又卫生，套子他买好也试戴过，虽然无法直接感受阳介体内的热度颇为可惜…房间也都打扫好维持干净，备用被套都準备好…

这样想的时候，鸣上正好站在黑板前解题，手稳稳地执著粉笔写下答案，得到老师赞赏。

鸣上的思绪不断跳跃，他必须要靠胡思乱想来分散盘据脑内的热意，越想又越按耐不下；他知道自己忍耐的理由，但不擅长分別思考，所以那些妄想和日常都混再一起。

他觉得打从那夜开始好像一直在做出不对的选择。他选择在阳介股间释放；原先想只要不看到阳介的脸或许不会那么冲动，没想到在分身顶端掠过那沾满润滑液的密穴时还是兴奋得不能自已，那里是他才用手指开拓过，连本人都不曾触及到的隐密……他很后悔，为何要说只是先做準备？又不想不守信用。

阳介是第一个能走入鸣上心里的人，是他最珍视的。他知道自己和任何一位女同学交往都很容易，而且自己肯定会成为陪伴那位女性最理想的男友，这是种没由来的本能确信，和他念书打工是一样做了便会得到成果；但阳介不一样，他不需要陪伴，不需要支撑，他甚至希望鸣上能依靠他。

他喜欢阳介，很喜欢很喜欢，喜欢到想在自己房间内对阳介做出很多事，让阳介的味道深深留在他的空间中。

 

快放学前阳介过来拜托他帮忙晚上朱尼斯贩售会的事，库玛作为吉祥物和他父母去外地参加宣传活动，目前正人手不足，作为男友兼亲友，对阳介的请求鸣上自然义不容辞。

正好隔天是周六，在阳介家住一晚后一起出门约会也很愉快。

在他的计画中，回到家也只是例行性的学习，还有上网了解做爱知识，在脑中对阳介演练技巧，去幻想阳介的神情与反应；比起来到朱尼斯和真实的阳介相处这件事更为充实，他没有反对或不愿意的理由。

 

此时鸣上并未发现自己多线路齐发思绪中的盲点，直到他忙完特卖会，在阳介家洗好澡，进入房内被人扑倒在床上时，愣住了。

 

喜欢是…不知所措……

 

etc


End file.
